Amnesia
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell wakes up in an abandoned hospital with no memories of the last thing she did. Then she finds out she's been in the hospital for two years. o years!
1. Chapter 1

**Amnesia**

**Summary: **Shell wakes up in an abandoned hospital with no memories of the last thing she did. Then she finds out she's been in the hospital for two years. Wait….two years?!

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ugh…" I groaned as I felt consciousness come back to me. I felt myself laying down on a hard, cool surface and my wrists and feet felt like they were loosely being held down by something. I struggled to open my eyes and finally did, trying to adjust my vision to the light of the room.

I groan again and manage to get my vision to clear. The room was dimly lit and when I lifted my head up, I was indeed strapped loosely to a metal table with leather straps. I looked all over the room and saw that it looked abandoned, but was probably run by people not so long ago. Objects were placed carefully amongst the room.

I looked over to my left and saw a table with a file on it that had my name and the word 'CONFIDENTIAL' in big, red letters.

"What….the fuck…?" I swore quietly to myself and then grunted, struggling in the leather straps. I got my left wrist out and then turned over onto my side as much as I could, getting my other wrist out. I then got my feet out and swung my legs over the metal table. I wore just a plain, white gown that looked like a hospital gown. "Okay…now…."

I jumped off the table and my bare feet pattered across the cold, tile floor as I walked over to the table. I picked up the file and then opened it.

Inside, I found pictures of myself from different ages. It had articles and papers, beginning from my birth to now. The top of the file read WESLEY INSANE ASYLUM and at the end, it said something about my apparent 2-year stay.

"Two years…wait….TWO YEARS?!" I screamed out in shock. "How….c-can I not remember two years of being in an insane hospital?!"

I flipped the page and saw more papers with blacked out parts. I looked at one and saw this:

**Symptoms: **_Headaches, nausea, dizziness. Lymph nodes are swollen, and mammaries are constantly laced with welts. Allergic reaction to medicine or straps?_(The rest was blacked out.)

**Comments: **_Patient constantly screams at walls and the door. She walks around her room and will randomly pull out strands of hair and place them in a circle about herself, chanting the phrase, "They can't get me here, master. They can't get me here." She mutters about her master during interviews and will cry out to this 'Master' when we perform tests. She is very smart, but definitely schizophrenic. Will perform further testing at a later date._

"M…master…?" My eyes widened with shock and horror. Who would I call Master?! With a shaky hand, I flipped to the next page and saw something about a doctor.

**Name: **_Doctor Wallace Grant_

**Notes: **_I have taken over for Doctor _(the name was blacked out.) _in order to continue testing on Patient 'S' as he has appropriately dubbed her. I have done research after experiencing working with the patient myself - and having the bite marks to prove it - and found some very interesting things that may explain her behavior. _(The rest was blacked out.)

**Symptoms**: (They were no symptoms that were readable because of the constant appearance of the circle with an x through it drawn over and over again.)

**Comments: **(The paragraph looked like it was scribbled out in a hurry.) _I cannot look after Patient S anymore. She has driven me - all of us! To the edge! Now all we see in our sleep is that damned symbol she wont stop drawing - with pens, pencils, hell, with her own blood if she can! All we see in our peripherals is a shadow, stalking us. Waiting...watching...I have to write fast because I feel it creeping up on me, ready to kill me- yes- KILL ME. KILL ME. __**KILL ME. KILL ME.**_

The words KILL ME repeat in larger and larger fonts until it reaches a large brown stain at the bottom of the paper, with speckles of a brown stain at the top. I drop the paper, out of fear.

"Wha…..what happened to me…?" I asked myself quietly. I rubbed my temples tenderly and sighed heavily, looking around the room. I found some clothes that looked like they were thrown in the corner and went over to them. It was a pair of jeans and a hoodie, along with worn out shoes.

I put them on and surprisingly, they fit just my size. I shuddered; they were cold. My long, dark brown hair was filled with dirt and…whatever else I couldn't recognize. I looked around the room more and saw a backpack on one of the counters. Curious, I walked over and zipped it up, dumping the contents out.

There was a cell phone, a charger, a couple yellow envelopes filled with money, a couple pairs of clothes, a flashlight and a wallet. I opened the wallet and found an ID with my name, along with some cards, a library card, a gift card and a few others.

The ID card was a driver's license. I looked around the room more for a calendar and actually found one, though it had many things written on it. It seemed to be December, but I wasn't entirely sure because dates until the 10th were crossed out.

And it was 2014.

"2014….but…that means…..I missed my 21st birthday…." I whispered to myself, feeling tears brim my eyes. A couple streamed down my face and I sniffled, roughly wiping them away.

I sighed and put everything back into the bag, except the flashlight, cell phone and charger. I looked around for an electrical outlet, but that's when the power went out. "Damnit…."

I sighed. It looks like I'll have to find a charger when I get to civilization.

I put the charger and cell phone into the bag and zipped it up, placing it on my back. I grabbed the flashlight and turned it on, shining it across the room. "Crap, I should probably take the file too…" I quickly grabbed the file and also put it in my bag.

I left the room, shining the flashlight around. The hallway looked pretty long and all the doors seemed closed, except for one at the very end to my right. I walked down the hallway and to the room, peering inside. Upon inspection with my flashlight, the symbol a circle with an x through it was drawn on the walls over and over again. I swallowed and then shuddered, leaving the room.

I walked to the other end of the hallway and found stairs. Walking down them, my feet hardly made any noise. I reached another hallway and saw a few doors open, going into them. I immediately covered my nose and mouth with one hand, gagging from the stench of blood and a decaying corpse.

There was a man's corpse sitting at his desk, face down. But there was a large, gaping hole in his back. I assumed something took his heart out. I took my hand away from my mouth and nose and searched around the desk for anything, realizing the doctor was the Doctor Wallace Grant.

I searched around the desk for anything and came upon a few CD's. I grabbed the laptop, which seemed to be at least 10% charged and quickly stuck a CD in. I put it on full screen and watched.

The CD began playing and the date at the bottom was NOVEMBER 29TH, 2012, 8:15 AM.

I saw myself in the video, with a different doctor sitting across from me. I had my head down and barely moving.

Doctor: _Alright Patient S, can you explain to me who your master is?_

I just sat there, silent. Then, I heard myself speak. _"Master will find me. Master will find you….Master will kill ALL of you…." _

_Who would I be calling master? _I thought and continued to watch.

Doctor: _Patient S…..who is your master? _

All of a sudden, I had thrown my head back and screamed, clutching it. It startled me that I had jumped away from the screen. _"MASTER! MASTER, GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! GET THEM AWAY!" _

Two other doctors rushed into the room and grabbed my screaming and thrashing form, trying to inject me with what seemed like a sedative. I had screamed like a banshee and violently pulled myself away from the doctors, knocking one to the ground and piercing his throat with my teeth. The doctor screamed and the other two injected me with sedatives, knocking me out immediately.

The CD ended and popped out of the laptop CD drive. I quickly took that out and placed it on the desk, popping the second one in. The second one was someone recording the padded room I had been in earlier, with the symbol drawn on the walls.

"_She draws…this symbol all the fucking time. It's….been etched into our dreams." _A male voice panted slightly. _"Hell…..she'll write it in her own blood! We uh….we had to stop her from cutting her wrist open. She was using her blood to write the symbol over and over and over again! We don't understand at all! She is…the most….dangerous….and mysterious case we've had." _

All of a sudden, the video became distorted and the man recording began breathing heavier and I heard some sort distorted roar. The camera quickly panned over to the doorway of the room and he gasped when he saw that I was standing there. _"P-Patient S..?" _

I had lifted up a hand and pointed behind the man. He quickly turned around and through the distorted vision and screeching of the camera, I heard the man screaming like bloody-murder. I squinted my eyes so I could see closer and then they widened when I saw a dark, tall shadow standing in front of the man. It moved so flawlessly, so fluidly, almost like it was floating instead of walking.

The man's screaming continued and then the camera fell to the ground, the screaming going silent. I heard a quiet, eerie giggle and then the camera went black.

My breathing was quiet and I was shaking. When I tried to put the third CD in, the laptop went dead. "Damnit!" I swore. I packed up the laptop and the CD's, including the charger and put those in my bag. I grabbed my flashlight and put my backpack on my bag and then left the room, breathing in air that was breathable, instead of the stench of blood and decay.

When I came to the lobby of the hospital, I saw that it was daylight out. I turned off my flashlight and put that in my bag, going outside once my bag was on my back. When I walked into the sunlight, I cried out when the sun hit my eyes and I staggered backwards, rubbing my eyes and blinking many times until my eyes could adjust.

Once my vision was fully adjusted, I looked around. There were woods all around me, snow on the ground and abandoned cars in the parking lot. For the next 20 minutes, I tried all the cars and none of them worked.

"Fuck…." I swore and pulled my hood over my head. Guess I was walking.

With that last thought, I wrapped my arms around myself and began walking down the road that led into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amnesia**

_**Chapter 2**_

I walked for what seemed like forever until I reached a back road. There wasn't much snow on the ground, but it was still really cold out. I shivered and was glad the sweatshirt I wore was pretty warm. I sighed and then began walking left, hoping the road would take me to some town.

I then heard a honk behind me and stopped, looking behind me to see a truck stop beside me. A woman in her 50's was driving. She had short, but curly brown hair, a friendly face and warm, blue eyes. "Honey, what are you doing out here in this weather?! It's freezing!"

"I….." I stammered, trying to find something to say. "I…..I…I don't even know where I am….I…I woke up….in a hospital…and….it seemed…I was there…for…two years…and I don't remember anything from that time."

"Oh…." The woman said softly, looking at me with sympathy. "What's your name sweetie?"

"S…Shell….my name is Shell…." I replied, shivering a little.

The woman smiled warmly. "My name's Barb. Come on, get inside."

I was a little stunned at first, but then I opened the door and got inside. Once I shut the door, Barb drove off. I put my bag down by my feet as she reached to the back seat (it was a four seat truck) and pulled out a blanket. "Here, wrap yourself up in this. You must be freezing."

"T-thanks…" I shivered and wrapped the blanket around myself tightly. I was so cold. "Um….where are we and what's the date?"

"We're just outside of Grim, Maine and it's the 12th of December. Don't you remember?"

"No….." I shook my head once. "I woke up in a hospital…..and…it said I was there for two years….but…I don't remember anything. I can't even remember the last thing I was doing….."

Barb reached over and squeezed my hand gently. "It's alright Shell. We'll figure out what happened to you."

I don't know when, but I ended up falling asleep as Barb drove down the road. I was jerked awake when she honked impatiently at other drivers. She sighed. "I really hate it when people use their cell phones while driving…." She grumbled and then looked at me. "Hey sleepyhead."

"How long was I out…?" I asked with a yawn, rubbing my face.

"Only about 20 minutes." She replied. "Once we arrive at my house, you can take a nice, long bath and I'll get some food into your stomach."

I nodded. About another half hour later, we arrived at a nice, two-story home and drove into the driveway. We went inside and I made sure to grab my bag. She ran hot, soapy bath water for me and while I got in, she went to get clothes for me. I looked down at my body and saw bruises and cuts covering most of my body. My hair was so long it reached my butt.

Just then, Barb knocked. "Shell, can I come in?"

"Yeah." I replied and she walked in. She sat on the edge of the tub and gently began scrubbing my back with a sponge. It felt slightly weird, but comforting.

"You must've really been through something…" Barb spoke and when she moved the hair away from the left side of my neck, she spoke. "What's this…?"

"What's what?" I asked, slightly turning my head.

"It looks like a symbol…..a circle with an x through it…."

_That same fucking symbol I saw in the hospital and on those papers…_I thought. "I don't know how it got there….."

The rest of bath time was silence and when I was fully cleaned, she left me alone to get dressed. I dried off and put clothes on; a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a black and red plaid shirt and red socks. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My skin was incredible pale, riddled with old and recent scars.

I sighed and then walked downstairs, my mouth watering at the smell of food. I was so hungry…..

Barb had made beef and noodles and mash potatoes. I was so hungry I had three helpings of it. Barb just chuckled and commented on how I had a large appetite. It felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks….

By the time dinner was done, I was also very tired. Barb guided me to the guest room upstairs and before I went to bed, I plugged in my cell phone on the charger and then crashed, knocked out immediately.

I woke up the next day around 1 in the afternoon, Barb commenting on how long I slept. She didn't mind and she had known how tired I was and looked. My cell phone was fully charged, so I took it off the charger and then walked downstairs and looking through it.

It had my friends and family in it. I tried calling my parents first, but I kept getting no answer or it just cut off, like it was a dead line. Then, I was searching through my contacts and found three people named Alex K, Tim S and Jay. I pursed my lips. _Why do those names sound so familiar…..? _

I ended up calling the Tim person and held the phone to my ear. The line rung for a few moments and then it was picked up. _"Hello?" _a guy's voice answered.

"U-um…is this Tim…S?" I questioned nervously, fisting my shirt in my hand while Barb watched.

"_Yes, may I ask who this is?" _the guy questioned.

"Um…..I found your…number in my cell phone." I replied. "My name is Shell….."

There was silence on the other end and then Tim spoke. _"Wait….Shell? What's your full name?" _

"Um….Shelby Elizabeth Hartford…"

"_Oh…my…god. You're alive! You're alive! We were so worried! The police ended the search 6 months after you vanished and….presumed you were dead!" _

My eyes slightly widened. "Um…..what?"

Tim spoke in a surprised voice. _"What do you mean what? Shell….you've been gone for two years. You disappeared in December…." _

According to Tim, I was with him and the cast of MarbleHornets two years ago in November. I worked behind the scenes and was also somewhat in the series. The only reason I met them was because Jess and I went on vacation in Maine, but she had to go back to Alabama while I stayed in Maine. About a month after meeting them, December, I started getting sick and having nightmares. Then, one day…..I just up and vanished. The police and my parents scanned many states for where I might have disappeared, but after six months, the police quit and presumed me dead.

But my parents had continued looking….and a year after my disappearance; they were in a horrific car accident that claimed their lives.

I had started crying hysterically when Tim told me that. Barb sat beside me and tried to calm me down. Eventually I did calm down.

"_Shell listen…..Grim is only an hour away. I'm coming to get you. Be ready when I get there, okay?" _

"O…okay…" I sniffled and then hung up. "He's coming to get me…."

Barb hugged me so tightly I thought she was going to break my spine in half. I hugged her back just as tightly, but my strength was so depleted that I could barely hug her with half of my strength. I gathered up my things and about an hour later, Tim arrived. From what I remembered in MarbleHornets, he looked just about the same, maybe just a little taller. I'm about 5'5", so he looks about 5'10, 5'11".

I rose up my hand to say hi, but he surprised me with a bone-crushing hug. My arms were pinned to my sides; my chin was on his shoulder, my face red from the sudden contact and my eyes wide from shock. He was hugging me in an 'I'm never letting you go' kind of hug. _Were we good friends before I vanished? _I thought and I was surprised to hear his voice break when he spoke.

"We're so glad you're alive…..we thought…..you were gone…" he spoke, almost sounding like he was going to cry.

My muscles relaxed and I allowed him to hug me. Finally after what seemed like hours when it was only minutes, he pulled back but still held onto my shoulders. He gazed at my bruised and cut-up face and then his eyes traveled down to my neck, where the symbol was. His eyes widened slightly. "Shell…this symbol…." He brushed his fingers over it and I hissed from the contact. "What happened to you….?"

I didn't answer him because I didn't know how to answer him. After giving Barb another couple big hugs, I gathered up everything in my bag and then we left the house. "Do you remember anything?" Tim asked me once we were on the road.

I shook my head. "I don't even remember the last thing I was doing. I remember my family, my name, basic information, likes, and dislikes, fears. But I don't remember the last thing I was doing or the time when I was gone." I sighed and reached into my bag when Tim drove into a Chinese restaurant. "I found this…..when I woke up." I showed him the file folder.

We were able to get a private booth and I took my bag in with me. I gave Tim the file folder and he seemed shocked by what he found. "An insane asylum?"

"I'm just as confused as you are." I replied, taking a bite of my food. "Apparently….whatever happened to me before I disappeared; I was deemed a schizophrenic and taken to the hospital."

"Well…you were having nightmares and getting really sick before you vanished." Tim replied, flipping through the pages in the folder. "You hardly remembered your nightmares, but I do remember one."

"Which was what?" I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Slenderman. The Operator, as we call him. I tried to convince Alex to take you to the hospital, but he said you were probably just home sick." He answered.

"Obviously that wasn't it…." I sighed and finished my plate of food before getting up to get another. Tim had gone up to get more and he came back seconds after I sat down. "The hospital was abandoned when I woke up. Everyone was either dead in the hospital, or gone."

Tim sighed. "I don't know if he's real or not….but Slenderman is definitely behind this. Who else would make you draw that symbol over and over again?"

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. "I think….we need to go to the police….show them I'm alive….."

Tim nodded. "We'll go after lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Amnesia**

_**Chapter 3**_

After lunch, Tim and I headed over to the police station and he walked in first with me behind him, my bag swung over my shoulder. "Um officer-."

"Look kid, you've been coming in here the past two years." The officer sighed tiredly. "The case for your girlfriend is closed."

I felt heat creep onto my face. Girlfriend? "Um…actually that's not why I came. You guys presumed she was dead because you gave up on finding her. Well…..you're in for a shock."

I walked forwards and the extreme shock on the officer's face surprised me. The officer quickly took me in the back and interrogated me, asking me many questions. I only answered what I knew and told him I had severe memory loss. I gave the officer the file folder, the laptop and CD's.

"I found all that when I woke up." I explained when the officer opened the file folder.

"Wesley Insane Asylum…alright, let me tell you something." The officer looked at me. "I know every single insane asylum in the United States. But this one…..I've never heard of. It must've been too secretive to let out to the public."

I gave a small nod. "Maybe."

"You should get yourself checked into the hospital." The officer suggested and when I opened my mouth, he interrupted. "I have a friend there who can help you. He believes in the supernatural, maybe he can find an explanation why you have memory loss."

I sighed. "Alright, thanks." I zipped up my bag and then left the room, walking out to the lobby where Tim was waiting. "The officer said I should probably get checked out at the hospital."

He stood up. "I…I don't think that's a good idea Shell..."

"I don't feel too excited about it either…but maybe we can find out why I have such severe memory loss."

Tim sighed. "Alright…let's go."

It took us a half hour to get to the hospital and when I told them who I was, Tim and I were immediately taken back by a doctor. He introduced himself as Doctor Alans and he checked my blood pressure, heart beat, and the works. "Alright Shell, how would you feel about us taking x-rays?"

I glanced at Tim and then back to the doctor. "I guess I'd be alright with that."

Alans led me further back and had me lie down on a metal table. I was slightly nervous because I had woken up on a metal table. The x-rays were quick though and he also did a full body scan. Tim and I waited for an hour in the room until Alans came back with the x-rays.

"The good news is you have no broken bones, no fractures or sprains. However, we did find some small complications." Alans spoke.

"Well, what are they?" Tim asked.

"Well…." Alans paused as he looked at me. "Your Lymph Nodes are somewhat swollen and it seems your mammary glands have welts. You said you woke up in a hospital right?" I nodded. "What kind of hospital?"

I looked down, my eyes at my lap. "An insane asylum….called Wesley Insane Asylum. But…." I looked up at the doctor. "I can't remember anything. Nothing. Two years of nothing."

Alans sighed. "Alright, we're going to draw some blood. We'll just need you to lie back on the bed and my assistant will take a few vials."

Tim sat right beside me as I lay back on the bed and the nurse came on the other side of me. She had three small vials and a needle in her hand. "Okay, so we're going to clean your arm a little…" the nurse spoke as she cleaned the area. "And you're going to feel a little sting." She gently, but firmly held my arm in place and the needle slowly came to my arm.

All of a sudden, my eyes widened as a flash of men in white coats were holding me down. One had a tight grip on my arm while he was sticking a needle in my arm roughly. "NO!" I screamed and knocked the needle out of the nurse's hand while grabbing Tim's hand with my other hand. "Get that away from me! I don't want it! It's going to hurt me!"

"Shell, it's not going to hurt you." Alans said gently. "We're just going to take blood to help you-."

"THAT'S WHAT THE OTHER FUCKERS SAID!" I found myself screaming at Alans while having a death grip on Tim's hand. "They said it wouldn't hurt, BUT IT FUCKING DID!"

"I'm sorry Doctor, but this was a bad idea." Tim spoke in a strained voice and he got up, going to help me up when other doctors came into the room.

Doctors came around the bed to hold me down as I thrashed and tried to knock them off. Another took Tim by his shoulders and was trying to get him out of the room. He was yelling at the doctor and still trying to hold onto my hand. But another doctor yanked my hand away from his and he was taken out of the room.

"Hold her down! We need to get a sedative in her!" Alans shouted as I struggled in the doctors' hold.

"Get off me!" I screamed, struggling violently to get out of their grasp. Another flash came to my eyes and it was the ones in the pure white coats, the men and they were trying to tie me down to the metal table. I opened my mouth and screamed out one word. "MASTER! MASTER, GET THEM OFF! PLEASE!"

I was sobbing and screaming hysterically now. The doctors held down my thrashing limbs tightly while Alans put a needle in my arm and I cried out from the pain. He plunged down on it, injecting a white liquid into my body. "M-Master!" I shrieked and when the needle was out, I threw the doctors off me and made a run for the door.

But then I was grabbed around my waist and I felt the effects of the sedative. My struggling ceased and once the sedative reached my brain, my eyes closed and darkness invaded my mind.

…

"What the hell was that?!" Tim shouted angrily at Alans as he walked out of the room.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? She was screaming and sobbing! I heard it!"

"We had to give her a sedative in order to take blood from her." Alans explained with a heavy sigh. "Whatever happened to her during her time in that insane asylum, has obviously affected her mental state."

Tim was taken back. "I know Shell. She's not crazy or schizophrenic! That's what the goddamn file said! Something happened to her!"

"Whoa Tim, you need to calm down." The officer from the station spoke. Tim looked at his badge and saw he was the chief. "Look, we've tracked down a former employee of Wesley Insane Asylum. Someone by the name of Patricia Grant. Her older brother worked at the asylum."

"Oh, that's just great!" Tim said sarcastically, throwing his hands into the air. "Make sure you tell her that her goddamn brother hurt my friend."

The chief sighed. "We'll do what's necessary. But we're probably going to have to persuade Shell to come back to the hospital with us."

"No." Tim said firmly and stuck his hands into his pockets. "If she goes back there, something bad is going to happen."

"It's necessary for her to go back. Maybe she'll remember what happened."

"Maybe she won't. I don't think it's a good idea." Tim grumbled and then sighed. "But…..I'll ask her. If she says no, then you can't change our minds."

The chief nodded. "That's good enough for me."

…

_I was in the insane asylum, wrapped up in a strait jacket. I sat in the corner of the room, breathing quietly and my hair hiding my face. The symbol, a circle with an x through it, was drawn repeatedly on the walls. _

_I don't even remember what happened to make me go into this…dark, padded room. All I knew was that the doctors had clearly defined me as schizophrenic and insane. _

_My eyes were sore from crying, wishing someone would save me from this place. I suddenly felt a powerful, engulfing presence in the room with me. My head was hanging, but I knew there was someone in the room with me. _

_I looked up at the camera, seeing the red light blink and then fade away as it turned off. The presence engulfed me and I let a whimper escape as a couple stray tears fell down my cheeks._

_Suddenly a warm hand touched my cheek and I cringed, almost recoiling away. But it was a gentle touch and fingers brushed away the tears on my cheek. I spoke in a strained voice. "Master…" _

_The hand on my cheek went up to my head and gently stroked it, as if it was trying to comfort me in a way. His hand drifted to the left side of my neck, pale fingers curling around my thin neck and after a few seconds away, I felt a burning sensation. The slight pain caused me to let out a slight hiss, but the pain was tolerable. _

_After a few moments, the burning sensation stopped and his fingers brushed over something on my neck. I closed my eyes when a warm cheek rested against my forehead and I thought I heard something of a rumble, like a purr come from his chest. _

_I then heard banging. _

My eyes opened as I felt a burning sensation on the left side of my neck. I cringed a bit, but the pain was tolerable. I sat up, wincing a bit and put a hand to my neck, feeling the mark on my new throb, as if something or someone was nearby.

"Shell, are you okay?" I heard Tim's voice near me and I glanced over to the left, seeing him sitting in a chair and looked like he had just woken up from sleeping.

"Yeah…I'm alright." I replied, taking my hand away from my neck.

Tim sat up and stretched, cracking his neck and back as he yawned. "Have you remembered anything?"

I thought deeply to myself and touched my neck tenderly. "I have a slight memory of when I got this…." I motioned to the symbol on my neck and told him what I had remembered so far.

He looked at me closely. "Shell, can I ask you something? You're probably going to say no but…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"The chief asked me this and the doctor agreed….they think it would be a good idea if you went back to the insane asylum with them…to help you figure out what happened."

I was taken back by his question, but then I settled back down. "Tim…I eventually have to go back there. I need to know what happened to me…"

"But are you sure?" he asked me, his eyes gazing into mine.

I nodded. "Yes. As much as it scares me, I need to go back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Amnesia**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

I glanced over at Tim as we walked through the front of the hospital, heading outside towards the police car parked out front. I swallowed a little, but nodded at him. "I'm sure Tim…..I need to know what happened…."

He looked like he wanted to say no, to tell me that it was a bad idea (which it probably was), but I had to know. I had to know what happened to me and why my two years of memories were gone from my mind. He finally nodded at me. "Alright….but I want you to stay by my side while we're there, okay?"

I gave a brief nod and then we climbed into the police car. A couple more cars were going with, with two officers in each car. As we drove down the road, I couldn't help but close my eyes at the thought of returning to the insane asylum.

"Shell?" I heard Tim question and I opened my eyes halfway, slightly turning my head to look at him. "Are you alright?"

I nodded briefly. "Yeah….I'm just really tired…." I yawned quietly.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there." He suggested, trying to smile a little.

"Sleep sounds wonderful…." I yawned again and got comfortable in the back of the police car. Once I closed my eyes, I fell into a half awake and half asleep state. I think about a half hour later, a hand gently gripped my shoulder and shook me a little. "Hmm…?"

"We're here."

I yawned as I opened my eyes and Tim and I were let out by the police officers. I swallowed a little as I glanced up at Wesley Insane Asylum in front of us. I felt a bad vibe coming from the entire place, even the land around the asylum.

"Shell….are you sure you want to do this?" Tim came over to my side.

I was silent for a moment and then replied. "Yes. I have to Tim….."

"Alright….let's go inside."

Tim and I followed close behind with the officers and we walked inside, immediately causing me to shudder as we ventured inside. Tim rubbed my back in comfort and I somewhat relaxed, looking around and taking in the familiar environment.

"Alright, let's split up and search around." The Chief spoke. "You two," he pointed at Tim and I. "Stay close to me."

We nodded and we went with the Chief. The three of us walked down a hallway on the first floor with the lights flickering above us. I stayed close to Tim, his arm brushing against mine as we walked. I wondered….was there some sort of romantic thing going on between us before I vanished?

Tim didn't act like it, but it seemed he liked me a lot. As a friend, yes, but as something else, I wasn't sure. I sighed softly and rubbed my tired eyes when all three of us heard a loud bang, startling us.

"What was that?" Tim questioned, looking around and all over the hallway.

"I'll go take a look, you two stay here and don't wander off." The Chief demanded and walked down the hallway and around the corner. Just a few minutes later, the whole place went dark.

I immediately found Tim's hand and clutched it, feeling him squeeze back. Fear came up from the pit in my body and all of a sudden, it felt like there was something behind us. I could feel its powerful, engulfing presence. Then, what felt like long, skinny fingers touched the back of my neck and it sent a violent shudder through me.

"_Come to me…" _

It was barely there, barely audible, but I heard it. The voice sounded so deep and smooth…it practically begged me to follow it. Without a second thought, I let go of Tim's hand and began running down the hallway.

"Shell!" Tim yelled out my name.

Tim's voice got fainter and fainter as the voice I followed got louder, but it was still barely audible. The voice beckoned me to a pair of large doors that looked like an exit, so I put my palms against them and opened them, walking outside.

And found myself in a large courtyard.

The sky was grey with hovering rain clouds, a chill was in the air and I felt the air motion like wind would be blowing if not for the four asylum walls on each side of the courtyard. The ONLY thing that made the courtyard deeming to be 'ugly' was the corpses that were scattered everywhere.

"Errrkkk….." I groaned, putting a hand to my mouth. "Ugh….."

I looked around and suddenly saw a shadow move across the courtyard between two bushes. "Hey wait!" I shouted, quickly going after the shadow. "Tell me what's going on! Who is Master?! What happened here?! TELL ME!"

The shadow seemed to ignore me and moved from bush to bush, not letting me fully see what sort of shadow it was. I growled, pissed off. "Get back here you damn shadow!"

To my surprise, it disappeared into an open doorway. I slowed down, only a few feet away from the open doorway. I couldn't see anything from inside. I swallowed thickly and then walked inside.

It was PITCH BLACK. I couldn't see anything, not even my own hand. There was no sound or feeling in the room and I felt as though it seemed to put some sort of pressure on my mind. "Mmmgnnn….." I groaned softly and put a hand to my head, trying to stop the throbbing and felt along the walls for a light switch.

I didn't find one.

When I had pressed my hand to the wall, the wall felt sticky and covered in something that felt gross. It was the only feeling besides the throbbing in my mind. "Goddamnit…." I groaned again. "What's on my hand….?" I muttered and wiped my hand on my jeans.

The substance on my hand only comes off somewhat, still leaving behind the sticky feeling. It soon began to feel dry and cracked on my hand. "Can't fucking see….." I muttered and then turned to walk back out.

Only to find nothing. The doorway was gone.

"The fuck?!" I whispered and looked around frantically, finding nothing but darkness. "Shit…." I whispered again and then slowly began walking.

And walked right into a wall, covered in the same sticky shit.

"Motherfucker! Where the hell am I?!"

Suddenly, the smell of rotting flesh and blood hit my nose like a 100 pound cannon. I staggered back, immediately covering my nose and tried to make the scent go away. "Oh goddamn! Fuck, that smells!"

All of a sudden, a light flickered on over a desk somewhat far away from me. That's when I saw that I seemed to be in a parking garage covered in dead bodies, the blood splattered almost all the way up the wall.

"Fucking….god, what the hell could've done this…?" I whispered, trying to make my way slowly through the ocean of blood and flesh. The light flickered again, a figure flickering with it. It was never there long enough for me to make out what exactly or who it was. "Hello? Can you help me?" I groaned in disgust as I stepped over the bodies to get closer to the figure.

The figure disappeared as the light stopped flickering and it shined as bright as ever. The entire parking garage was an ocean of flesh and blood. I felt bile rise up in my throat and I used the wall for support, retching up whatever was in my system. "Ugh….." I coughed and wiped my mouth.

I stiffened as I felt the engulfing presence again and the mark on my neck burned slightly. "Ahh…." I cringed and rubbed my neck, wincing slightly. I looked around and my eyes widened when I saw the wall to my right.

A giant circle with an x through it was written on the wall….in blood.

I whimpered and stepped back away from the wall when what felt like long, skinny fingers gripped my shoulders. I gasped loudly and yelped as I was forcefully turned around and I was staring at a pale canvas.

It was a head, but the front was devoid of any features. No eyes, no ears, no mouth, but I could see the slight definition of a nose. The mark on my neck burned more and I whimpered loudly, finally figuring out what I was staring at.

"_Do you remember….?" _A faint voice asked in the back of my mind.

"R-remember w-what..?" I stammered.

There was a rip like sound that came from the faceless being in front of me and my eyes widened when I saw sharp, dagger-like teeth behind pale lips. Fear coursed through me as a longish, black tongue rolled out of his mouth and then brushed against my cheek, causing me to whimper.

"_Remember my pet…remember…" _

My head suddenly began to hurt and I mean hurt bad. I clutched my head with both hands, whimpering louder. It was as if something was trying to force its way into my mind. "P-please stop….it hurts….please…..PLEASE STOP THE PAIN MASTER!"

Immediately, the pain completely stopped and I felt disoriented and dizzy as hell. My vision was going black and I thought I heard someone call out my name, but that all faded away as my vision went completely black and everything went blank.

….

The tall being caught the frail, human girl in his inhumanly long arms. She made a soft sound in her slumber that sounded like a whimper. He leaned his featureless face towards her own, feeling her breathe softly in her deep slumber.

And she remembered nothing.

Of course, he wasn't surprised. Once he released someone from his influence, they would forget all the memories. She was marked by his symbol and that meant she belonged to him. She was his and if someone tried to take her away, he would slaughter that person.

He had to make her remember. Remember what those….pathetic meat sacks did to her. It was going to be painful, but she had to remember.

His pale hand rose to her soft cheek. His hand was larger than her cheek and he laid it softly upon the pale skin. _Soon my dear…..soon you will remember. _

He figured he might as well return the girl to the male human, so he picked her up. She barely weighed anything. Of course, someone as simple as a human female would barely weigh anything to him. Within seconds he vanished from the underground parking lot.

…..

"Shell!"

Tim called out her name for what felt like the 100th time in ten minutes. "Where is she…?" he whispered to himself as he walked down the somewhat dark hallway. The lights had come back on, but most of them were out or flickering.

He saw a pair of large doors and opened them, gasping when he walked into a corpse-filled courtyard. He looked around, searching for Shell and then his dark eyes widened when he saw her lying on the ground, untouched.

"Shell!" He rushed over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, lifting her top half up. He brushed some of her hair out of her face and then he felt his heart leap in joy when she slowly began to wake up.

Her hazel eyes opened and she moved her head so she was looking at him. "Tim..?"

"Yeah, it's me." He whispered and hugged her close to him. He felt her stiffen a little, but then she relaxed and let her arms go around his back as she returned the hug. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"I…..I don't remember….." she whispered. "I can't remember anything….it's all gone…."

Tim felt her begin to tremble and he hugged her even closer to him, trying to get her to calm down. He knew she was so scared. Scared of what happened and scared that she was never going to get her memories back. "It's okay Shell…..we're going to get your memories back….I promise."

He just hoped nobody would be harmed….


End file.
